The present invention generally relates to accessories to be worn with apparel, and specifically to apparel accessories which give clothing of the wearer the feel and look of new and variable outfits.
It is often desirable to wear accessories with articles of clothing to give the clothing a different appearance. For example, clothing can be worn without the accessory or with the accessory which may also be variably positioned to provide an overall different appearance. For example, it may be desirable to change the clothing appearance in such a way that a single outfit can be worn at different social occasions to effectively increase the wearer's wardrobe. Likewise, It may be desirable to change the clothing appearance such that a simple outfit will have a more elegant appearance. One prior approach was to utilize scarfs which could be optionally worn with outfits. However, prior scarfs had severe limitations which adversely affected the manner and ways that they could be worn. Specifically, prior scarves tended to have a square or rectangular configuration, with the lengths of the sides being relatively small with respect to or equal to the dimensions of the wearer. Further, to tie prior scarves in order for them to remain in a fixed position, it was necessary to tie the corners or wide ends of the fabric thereby reducing the amount of fabric available for positioning around the wearer and making a large, bulky, hideous knot. Likewise, prior scarves had a generally flat condition which was generally coextensive with the other articles of clothing worn by the wearer. Thus, prior scarves provided only minor changes in the three dimensional appearance of the clothing. Historically, the only real variety in scarves came in the form of changes in fabric design and/or color.
Thus, a need exists for apparel accessories which are new and different from prior apparel accessories and which give clothing the feel and look of many different outfits and which would be appropriate for a variety of types of clothing from sportswear to elegant, from mass market to designer/couturier.